Fight For Love
by Ichimonji Allennad
Summary: Karma bertemu dengan Nagisa di sekolah barunya. Dan dia jatuh tjintah pada pandangan pertama #cie. Karma sudah pede akan mendapatkan Nagisa, tapi datanglah ketua OSIS yang ikutan suka Nagisa. Jadi, bagaimana cara Karma menaklukan hati Nagisa dan mengalahkan Asano?
1. The Beginning

FIGHT FOR LOVE

Pairing : Karma x Nagisa (real), a bit Asano x Nagisa

Warning : Ini yaoi, cowo sama cowo….. jadi kalo gak suka silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini huehehehe, belum rated m kok, saya masih poloz qaqa :* #plak, oh iya, saya buat mereka udah SMA, soalnya kalo SMP masih terlalu muda buat yaoi-an wkwk

Summary : Karma bertemu dengan Nagisa di sekolah barunya. Dan dia jatuh tjintah pada pandangan pertama #cie. Karma sudah pede akan mendapatkan Nagisa, tapi datanglah ketua OSIS yang ikutan suka Nagisa. Jadi, bagaimana cara Karma menaklukan hati Nagisa dan mengalahkan Asano?

Enjoy~

Kunigigaoka Senior High School adalah sekolah elite yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh siswa-siswi terpilih dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Disinilah Akabane Karma memulai kisah masa SMA nya. Laki-laki bersurai merah ini sedang berjalan santai menuju aula sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dan ia salah satunya. Sebenarnya Karma malas disuruh ikut hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini, karena isi dari upacaranya hanya untuk membanggakan nama sekolah. Membosankan. Toh, ia melewati ujian masuk sekolah ini tanpa harus belajar dengan giat.

Karma sudah berniat memutar badannya untuk pergi ke taman sekolah dan tidur disana. Saat tiba-tiba ia melihat beberapa anak laki-laki mengelilingi seorang… perempuan dengan warna rambut biru langit. Tapi perempuan itu memakai celana. Hal ini membuat Karma bingung, namun ia tetap mendatangi kelompok laki-laki itu.

"Nagisa _-chan_ , pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke tempat karoke yuk~"

"A… Aku tidak mau,"

"Sombong sekali kau ini… hahaha,"

"Hei, jangan ganggu dia!" Karma angkat bicara. Karma merasa iba melihat perempuan itu terus menunduk dan terlihat takut.

"Heeh, siapa kau berani-beraninya menghalangi kami," Salah satu dari mereka berusaha memukul Karma, dengan mudah Karma menepisnya dan menjatuhkan lawannya. Laki-laki yang lain nampak ketakutan melihat _boss_ mereka dijatuhkan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!" Karma mengeluarkan aura pembunuh sambil tersenyum sadis. Mereka semua lari terbirit-birit. Karma melihat mereka dengan geli.

"A… Ano… Terima kasih," Karma menengok kebelakang dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

*sunyi*

Bluuusshh

'Astagaa.. ini bukan mimpi kan? Kok ada malaikatnya? Ini cewe manis banget! Pantesan tuh cowo-cowo ngarep godain dia!' _inner_ Karma menjerit nista, sedangkan wajahnya sudah merah tak karuan melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Bayangkan saja gadis manis kuncir dua dengan mata biru cerah yang bulat dan sedikit berair -mungkin dia hampir menangis tadi, juga wajah polos nan imut yang menggoda iman. Sepertinya pengendalian dirinya sedang diuji.

"Hm.. i.. iya.. tak masalah," baru kali ini seorang Karma yang pandai bicara gelagapan begini.

"Apa kau murid baru disini?" Tanya gadis itu polos.

"Iya, kau?"

"Sama. Ayo kita ke aula, sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai," Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. Karma mengangguk setuju, padahal _inner_ nya sudah tepar tak berdaya.

"Oh iya, namaku Shiota Nagisa, dan aku laki-laki…"

*sunyi lagi*

"Ap… APAA?!" Karma menjerit heran. Namun tidak sedikitpun rasa tertariknya pada Nagisa berkurang. Kalo cowo nya macam kaya gini Karma mau banget jadi _gay_ demi Nagisa.

"Iya. Dan namamu?"

"Akabane Karma." Karma sudah mulai bisa mengontrol _outer_ nya. Meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali menikahi Nagisa.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Karma-kun." Nagisa tersenyum manis sekali.

Karma tersenyum. Sepertinya masa SMA nya akan sangat menarik.

Seusai upacara, murid-murid dibagikan kelas. Entah karena Karma rajin ke gereja atau karena Dewi Fortuna lagi nempel dengannya, ia sekelas dengan Nagisa. Iya, Nagisa yang imut-imut itu. Karma senang seperti mau melayang rasanya. Ditambah lagi bangku Nagisa terletak persis didepannya. Sungguh Karma ingin menangis terharu—tapi tetep _stay cool_ lah.

"Karma-kun benar-benar tidak belajar saat ikut ujian masuk?! Hebat sekali!" Nagisa dan Karma ngobrol karena di kelas belum ada guru.

"Hm.. aku tidak suka belajar," Karma tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ceklek

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang siswa berambut _orange_ yang tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, kelas A. Namaku Asano Gakushuu, aku disini akan menggantikan wali kelas kalian dalam sesi perkenalan." Asano masih tersenyum.

"Cih, dia lagi…" Karma mendecih sebal. Sejak SMP Asano adalah saingan Karma.

"Nah, silakan maju satu-satu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari depan," Asano berkata dengan penuh kepemimpinan.

"Karma _-kun_ , apa kau mengenalnya?" Nagisa berbisik pada Karma.

"Iya, aku dan dia satu SMP. Dia satu tahun diatas kita. Dia juga ketua OSIS sehingga sangat dipercaya oleh guru-guru," Karma menjelaskan dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang, Karma _-kun_?"

"Karena dia selalu berada satu peringkat diatasku sejak SMP," Karma mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura seram.

"Karma _-kun_ kau mengerikan,"

"Nona rambut biru yang disana, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri," Asano menunjuk kearah Nagisa. Nagisa berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Sebelumnya, siswi dilarang mengenakan celana kesekolah,"

"Tap… tapi aku ini laki-laki,"

"…"

"…"

"APAA?!" Asano menjerit heran. Tunggu, ini terasa familiar. Persis seperti reaksi manusia sebelumnya *Karma : WOII!*

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa benar kau seorang laki-laki?" Asano memelototi Nagisa dari kepala sampai kaki. Dan hanya satu pendapat Asano tentang Nagisa ' _cantik_ '.

"Aku terlalu mirip Ibuku," Nagisa menanggapi dengan datar, ia sudah biasa menghadapi orang-orang yang mempertanyakan gendernya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kartu pelajar dari dalam sakunnya.

"Asataga, bahkan foto kartu pelajarmu sangat cantik," Asano memelototi kartu pelajar Nagisa. Ia malah fokus dengan fotonya bukan jenis kelaminnya.

"…"

Asano sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyadari Nagisa diam saja. Asano berniat mengembalikan kartu pelajar Nagisa. Dan…

' _OMG! Ini cowo kenapa cantik banget, sekarang dia lagi_ blushing _mungkin gara-gara gue bilang cantik. Astaga imut sangat, kalo begini gue rela jadi_ gay' lagi-lagi suara _inner_ terdengar tapi bukan dari Karma melainkan dari Asano yang terpesona wajah _blushing_ -nya Nagisa.

Lalu apa kabarnya Karma kita? Oh, dia sedang bersumpah serapah mengutuki Asano yang membuat Nagisa _blusing_ , didepan kelas. Iya, DIDEPAN KELAS.

"Woi, udahan basa-basinya Asano sialan!" Karma berteriak sambil menunjuk Asano.

Asano yang mendengar itu, seketika naik pitam. Ia kenal betul musuh bebuyutannya itu sejak SMP. Si Akabane merah cabe. Dulu waktu SMP Karma menjabat jadi wakil ketua OSIS yang seringkali menentang keputusan-keputusan yang ada. Lebih tepatnya menentang Asano—sang ketua.

"Coba katakan lagi Akabane cabai!"

"Apa? Asano sialan!"

"Argh, kau mau bertengkar ya?!"

"Sudah tua masih saja mendekati adik kelas, dasar tak tau diri!" mereka terus berteriak sambil saling tunjuk dengan wajah garang. Nagisa yang berada ditengahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudah, Karma _-kun_ , Asano _-kun_ ," ajaib, seketika mereka berdua diam.

"Ehem, baiklah lanjutkan perkenalannya," Asano kembali kalem.

Semua anak maju satu-satu memperkenalkan diri seperti seharusnya. Meski keadaan kelas terlihat normal namun Karma dan Asano masih melempar pandangan benci. Apalagi saat Karma mengajak Nagisa bicara tapi matanya memandang Asano dengan penuh kemenangan, entah kenapa suasana kelas langsung mencengkam.

' _Aku tidak akan kalah!'_ seru keduanya didalam hati.

T.B.C

Haloo~ semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya.. Jangan lupa review! Semakin banyak review semakin cepat saya apdet hohoho.. saya lagi suka banget sama Karmagisa _ kenapa? Karena mereka mirip Akakuro dari basis sebelah huahahah #ketawajahat

Nagisa : "Kok aku lemah banget sih bisa kalah sama cowo-cowo itu?"

Ichi : "Nagi-chan jangan protes! Nanti saya ganti gendernya lho hohoho~~~"

Nagisa : *sweatdrop*

Salam fujoshi,

Ichimonji Allennad…


	2. A bet

FIGHT FOR LOVE

Pairing : Karma x Nagisa (real), a bit Asano x Nagisa

Warning : sama seperti dichapter 1. Tambahannya disini ada akakuro. Iya, AKAKURO! Huahaha! #maafkansaya. Akakuro saya gotong dari fandom tetangga. Makanya kalau anda merasa keberatan maka hubungi nomor dibawah ini :

OUT!

Summary : Karma bertemu dengan Nagisa di sekolah barunya. Dan dia jatuh tjintah pada pandangan pertama #cie. Karma sudah pede akan mendapatkan Nagisa, tapi datanglah ketua OSIS yang ikutan suka Nagisa. Jadi, bagaimana cara Karma menaklukan hati Nagisa dan mengalahkan Asano?

Enjoy~

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah. Matahari menampakan sinar yang segar, burung-burung berkicau merdu, langit berwarna biru terang, persis seperti warna rambut pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju Kunugigaoka Senior High School. Shiota Nagisa. Sudah sebulan Nagisa bersekolah disana. Sebenarnya Nagisa amat sangat mencintai cuaca pagi ini andai saja…

"Nagisa, hari ini kencan yuk,"

"Seenaknya saja ngajak kencan, dasar ketua OSIS mesum! Nagisa sudah janji denganku!"

"Bohong! Paling kau yang memaksa Nagisa!"

Andai saja dua laki-laki tamvan ini tidak bertengkar didepan Nagisa. Atau merebutkannya didepan umum. Nagisa sedari tadi hanya diam dan membalas seadanya. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas panjang saat menonton adegan peperangan demi dirinya. Semua berawal pagi ini.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Nagisa, bangun!" Panggil sang Ibu dari lantai satu. Namun yang dipanggil tak menyahut, ia masih meringkuk dengan selimut dan bantalnya._

" _Nagisa, bangun nak! Nanti kau terlambat," Nagisa masih diam. Padahal ia sudah sadar._

" _Nagisa…" belum selesai sang Ibu berbicara, Nagisa sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, sehingga ia tidak dengar. Ia masih lelah setelah semalaman bergadang nonton bola… eh ngerjain tugas maksudnya. Setelah itu keadaan menjadi sunyi, Nagisa berniat kembali tidur._

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Nagisa tidak peduli, meskipun ia heran biasanya sang Ibu tidak pernah mengetok pintu untuk membangunkannya—biasanya langsung dobrak. Suara pintu dibuka pun terdengar disertai langkah kaki menuju kasurnya, tapi Nagisa masih bersih keras memeluk boneka beruang biru sebesar dirinya. 'Ibunya' mengelus rambut Nagisa yang tergerai sambil menggoncang lembut tubuh kecilnya._

" _Sebentar lagi,_ Kaa-san _. Aku masih ngantuk~"_

 _Tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh 'Ibunya' dari belakang. Tunggu sejak kapan Ibunya pakai parfum cowo dan lengannya kok agak lebih besar ya? kok gak kerasa seperti Ibunya? Nagisa mulai panik. Ia membuka matanya perlahan berusaha menengok kebelakang ala-ala_ slow motion _._

"Ohayou _, Nagisa! Mau bolo_ _s_ _hari ini?" sapa Karma dengan senyum maut. Karma? Iya Karma._

" _KARMA_ -KUN _! SEDANG APA DISINI?!" Nagisa langsung duduk dan meraih selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya._

" _Tentu saja untuk mencium Sang Putri Tidur," Karma menggoda Nagisa yang_ blushing _setengah mati. Pasalnya Nagisa baru bangun tidur dengan wajah kusut, rambut tergerai agak berantakan, dan piyama imut yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka menampakan kulit putih mulus Nagisa. Dimata Karma ia seperti hidangan siap santap._

" _Tapi bagaimana bisa masuk?" Nagisa bertanya polos *ya lewat pintu lah #dihajar*._

" _Tadi aku bertemu Ibu mu dibawah, beliau sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Makanya Ibumu menyuruhku langsung naik saja," Karma menjalaskan sambil tiduran dikasur Nagisa._

" _Karma-ku…" ucapan Nagisa terhenti saat merasakan tangan Karma mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Bukan senyum licik atau menggoda tapi benar-benar senyum tulus._

 _Nagisa merasa jantungnya akan melompat saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, mas-mas ganteng kaya Karma lagi ngelus rambutnya dengan senyum maut!_

" _Nagisa, kau cantik sekali," Nagisa mau mati rasanya_. Kokoro _nya sudah gak kuat menghadapi pesona Karma yang meluap-luap._

" _Sudah sana mandi dan siap-siap sekolah," suruh Karma sambil menarik tangannya dari rambut halus Nagisa dan bangkit untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Cukup dekat untuk saling bersentuhan hidung._

" _Atau kau ingin aku mandikan~?"_

 _Nagisa langsung me_ _n_ _dorong tubuh Karma sampai terjatuh ke lantai dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih merah daripada rambut Karma. Sedangkan Karma hanya tertawa melihat Nagisa yang begitu imut._

Setelah Nagisa keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah ada pengunjung lain yang hadir di kamarnya : Asano. Tentu saja…

Nagisa kembali _blushing_ mengingat kejadian pagi tadi. Ia memegang kedua pipi nya sambil menjerit dalam hati. ' _Aduh, kok jadi kepikiran sih. Lupakan Nagisa!'._ Rupanya kelakuan aneh Nagisa mengundang tatapan heran dari dua cowo ganteng disebelahnya.

"Nagisa, wajahmu merah, sedang memikirkanku ya? Aku kan ada disebelahmu," Karma emang dasarnya jahil mencoba menggoda Nagisa yang makin mati gaya.

"Bicara apa kau ini! Nagisa apa kau sedang sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali," Asano dengan polosnya menyentuh kening Nagisa untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"A… aku baik-baik saja," Nagisa menundukan kepalanya. Iya lah, siapa coba yang kuat liat muka keren ala _boyband_ nya Asano Gakushuu dengan jarak kira-kira satu jengkal.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cepat pergi, nanti terlambat,"

 _Nagisa's PoV_

"Nagisa, kau kekelas duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan diruang guru," Kata Karma mengacak-ngacak rambut ku yang sudah susah payah kukuncir pagi ini. Asano sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Karma- _kun_ , jangan merusak rambutku!" Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Hahaha.. baiklah, sampai jumpa dikelas, Nagisa," Lalu Karma pergi. Aku tahu sepertinya dia sedang dicalonkan untuk menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Padahal kami baru masuk sekolah ini kira-kira satu bulan, tapi para guru sudah dapat menangkap bakat Karma.

"Selamat pagi, Nagisa _-kun_ ," sapa seorang gadis yang duduknya disebelahku. Namanya Kayano.

"Pagi,"

"Kau berangkat dengan Karma _-kun_ dan Asano _-senpai_?" Tanya gadis itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi… siapa?" Kayano bertanya lagi sambil tersenyum misterius. Aku tak mengerti.

"Siapa apanya?" dengan polos aku menatap Kayano, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti maksud gadis rambut hijau ini.

"Ya ampun, Nagisa _-kun_. Tentu saja siapa pilihanmu? Karma- _kun_ atau Asano- _senpai_? Masa kau belum menentukan, duh." Kayano terlihat kesal. Tapi kenapa dia kesal?

"Memangnya aku harus memilih ya?"

"Tentu saja! Masa kau mau jadi bahan rebutan dua bintang sekolah selamanya,"

Deg

Seketika aku diam. Aku bingung. Memilih salah satu dari mereka tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberi lampu hijau pada salah satu dari mereka. Tapi bukannya mereka hanya bercanda?

"Hey… Nagisa _-kun_. Kenapa melamun?" Ucap Kayano membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A… Hmm.. mereka hanya bercanda kan? Aku tidak perlu memilih,"

"APA?! SETELAH SELAMA INI KAU MASIH MENGANGGAP MEREKA BERCANDA?!" Kayano mencekik leherku dan menggoncang tubuhku. Meski main-main tetap terasa sakit.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kelihatannya seru," Karma tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kayano. Entah kenapa dia selalu terlihat menarik bahkan dengan kepribadian yang buruk.

"I… itu.. kami sedang bergulat untuk latihan tubuh.. hahaha iya, benar begitu," Kayano terlihat salah tingkah ia langsung melepas tangannya dari leherku dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, kenapa tidak bergulat denganku, Nagisa? Kita bisa melakukannya di kamarmu," Karma tersenyum manis. Membuat ku _blushing_ tak karuan.

"Astaga, apa kalian sudah sejauh itu?" Kayano ikutan _blushing_ tapi dengan sedikit darah dihidungnya. Sepertinya dia salah tangkap.

"Hahaha mau kuceritakan detailnya?" Karma mulai jahil.

"Tentu! Saya siap mendengarkan Karma _-sama_ ," Kayano mengambil catatan kecil dan pensil entah dari mana. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat senang sekali dengan darah masih menggantung dihidungnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan.

KRIINGG

Bel tanda masuk seperti suara malaikat bagiku. Setidaknya itu menghentikan Karma bercerita yang aneh-aneh pada Kayano.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Kayano. Memangnya aku harus memilih ya? Lalu bagaimana memilihnya? Aku saja tidak tau siapa yang kusuka.

" _Nagisa, kau cantik sekali,"_

Deg

Aaa.. apa-apaan ini! Kenapa jadi terbayang Karma yang tadi pagi? Aduh, rasanya wajahku mulai panas. Padahal biasanya aku kesal dipanggil 'cantik' tapi kenapa aku senang sekarang. Jangan-jangan aku suka Karma... tidak mungkin. Karma memang baik dan pengertian meski kadang jahilnya kelewatan.

Lalu Asano bagaimana? Duh, Asano malah lebih pengertian daripada Karma. Aku semakin bingung.

" _Masa kau mau jadi bahan rebutan dua bintang sekolah selamanya_ _"_

Siapa yang harus kupilih? Dan bagaimana?

"...Sa"

Apa harus ku pilih?

"Nagisa..."

Siapa?

"Hey! Nagisa!" suara Karma mengagetkanku. Aku baru sadar ternyata dari tadi aku melamun dan kelas sudah sepi.

"Eh.. iya, ada apa Karma- _kun_?"

"Sudah pulang sekolah. Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu,"

"Kenapa?" tunggu suaraku kok jadi kecewa begini!

"Aku disuruh mengikuti pertemuan OSIS,"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah..."

"Aku heran kenapa dari sekian banyak orang pintar didunia ini harus kau yang menjadi wakilku lagi," ucap Asano saat bertemu Karma di koridor.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau jadi wakilmu lagi? Hah, aku bosan melihatmu tau," Balas Karma yang langsung menimbulkan guratan kesal diwajah Asano. Tapi Asano memilih bersabar, sepertinya dia ingin bicara hal penting.

"Karma, kita sama-sama ingin memiliki Nagisa kan?"

"Tentu saja! Dan aku tidak aka-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Asano terlihat sangat serius. Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan senyum palsunya.

"Taruhan? Maksudmu apa?"

"Begini, tidak mungkin selamanya kita mengejar Nagisa tanpa jawaban pasti, karena Nagisa terlalu lugu untuk memilih. Maka dari itu aku ingin salah satu dari kita harus mundur entah itu aku atau kau."

"Jadi, taruhan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau tau tiga minggu lagi sekolah mengadakan liburan musim panas ke pantai?" Karma mengangguk.

"Disana siapa yang berhasil mencium Nagisa, dialah pemenangnya dan yang kalah harus menjauhi Nagisa,"

"Haa.. kedengarannya menarik," Karma tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi kita punya waktu tiga minggu untuk merebut hati Nagisa,"

"Baik, baik. Aku setuju!"

"Ku harap selama tiga minggu ini tidak ada kecurangan,"

"Sudah jangan bicara terus. Aku sudah mengerti,"

" _Deal_?"

" _Deal_!"

"Aduh... bagaimana ini _Aniki_?! Kalau aku kalah aku tidak bisa mendekati Nagisa lagi!" Karma merengek pada sang kakak yang sedang tenang minum teh.

"Ya sudah cari yang lain," Jawab sang kakak enteng.

"APA?! Aku tidak mau! Maunya Nagisa. Titik!"

"Ya sudah usaha,"

"..." Karma langsung meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Kuroko _-nii_. Aniki tidak mau membantuku, padahalkan aku adiknya, kami sedang dirumah, oh Kuroko _-nii_ akan kesini?"

Sang kakak –sebut saja Seijuurou sedikit panik. Pasalnya kalau Karma sudah mengaduh pasti ujung-ujungnya ia kena marah Kuroko—sang kekasih hati(?).

"Baiklah, Kuroko _-nii_. Terima kasih," Karma menutup teleponnya. Ia menengok kepada Seijuurou sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dasar anak kecil! Hobi nya mengaduh."

"Biar saja, yang penting masalahku selesai!"

"Dasar! Memangnya apa yang bisa ku bantu? Kau culik saja Nagisa kerumah, dia pasti bertekuk lutut padamu," Kata Seijuurou tajam. Ia masih menganggap Nagisa hanya orang yang ingin kekayaan.

" _Aniki_ , Nagisa itu mirip Kuroko _-nii_. Dia tidak peduli hal-hal seperti uang. Makanya aku suka dia seperti dulu _Aniki_ suka Kuroko- _nii_. Bedanya Nagisa tidak pernah menghilang saat pulang bersama," diakhir kalimat Karma mengecilkan suaranya.

"Setidaknya Tetsuya tidak suka _crossdress_ ,"

"Apa?! Nagisa juga tidak!"

"Aku lihat fotonya di ponselmu."

"Seenaknya saja melihat-lihat ponsel orang tanpa izin!"

"Aku tidak melihat-lihat, foto itu kau jadikan _wallpaper_ kan?"

"..." Karma mulai kesal dengan sang kakak yang selalu benar.

"Sudahlah, mau kubantu mendekati Nagisa tidak?" Karma mengangguk kelewat semangat.

"Tunggu sampai Tetsuya pulang," Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul disebelah Seijuurou.

"Waa! Kuroko _-nii_!"

"Selamat sore, Karma _-kun_." Sapa Kuroko datar.

"So... sore,"

"Karma, kalau sudah tidak ada urusan, silakan keluar!" Suruh Seijuurou, Karma tau dia mau berduaan sama pacarnya. Akhirnya Karma keluar dengan sedikit cemberut.

' _Awas saja kalau tidak dibantu'_

 _T.B.C_

*Pojok curhatan anak gaol (baca:Author)*

Haloo~~ saya kembaleh! Wakakak  
Akhirnya chap 2 selesai setelah banyak badai hidup yang menghadang saya nge date sama laptop.

Saya mau berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah review, follow, favorite ff ini :" kalian luar biasa! Yang belum review, buruan sebelum kehabisan! #tebardaun

Terima kasih juga buat ma friend : Keiko Yuu buat saran-saran ajaibnya. Kalo bukan karena dia saya pasti nunda publish chap 2 #tamparakumaz

Anyway! Thanks for read this story! Love you all 3

Salam Fujoshi,

Ichimonji Allennad

*oh iya, buat yang bingung manggil saya apa, panggil saja "Monji" ^^ jadi kalo ketemu di angkot nyapa ya #digebukrame2*


End file.
